


Surprise?

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Forehead Kisses, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link just wanted to do something nie for Rhett. Too bad when he catches his friend rubbing one out, his brain and body seem to stop working together.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Spit-Roasting | Boot Worship | Exhibitionism/**Voyeurism** | Pegging

Link hummed along with radio as he drove to Rhett's, fingers drumming the beat on the steering wheel. Pulling up into the driveway he cut the engine.  
  
Now Rhett didn't exactly know that Link was coming over. Link wanted to surprise him with a nice little get-away for the weekend. They had a date in the woods with the stars.  
  
Knocking on the door he heard no response. Which was unlike his friend. The man typically answered the door unless he was in the shower. Link checked his phone again, the text from Rhett time-stamped at twenty minutes ago. No mention of a shower. Maybe he was on the can? Could happen.  
  
He waited a moment longer before rapping his knuckles on the door again. Link had a spare key, but he preferred being let into the house by its owner.  
  
Still nothing. So out his keys came, clinking together softly. Unlocking the door he pushed it open. He couldn't hear anything from the den, maybe he  _ was _ in the shower and Link was just being silly.  
  
Shutting and locking the door, he slowly entered the house. Nothing in the den or kitchen. No one in the small dining room. Link's gaze shifted over the bachelor pad, looking for any signs that the man was home at all.  
  
Taking the stairs two at a time, he strained his ears at the landing. No sound from the bathroom, no running water, no music or voices indicating a video. His eyes glanced over the open door of the master bedroom, skipping over the equally open door of the guest room, and caught on the slightly ajar door of Rhett's 'office'.  
  
Link smiled, Rhett was probably just playing his guitar or writing something for the show. That thought was soon shattered by the moan that floated out of the room, soft and airy.  
  
His heart dropped into his stomach, he was not about to walk into this. He was going to go downstairs, plant his ass on the couch and wait for Rhett like a good friend. Not a creep.  
  
His legs and brain must not be communicating properly though, as instead of taking him back down the stairs, he seemed to be gravitating towards the sounds pouring out of the gap in the door.  
  
Link heard Rhett's breath hitch, followed by a slick sound. The dark haired man's heart skittered and his own dick ached at the sound.  
  
They had seen each other in various states of undress, it wasn't hard for him to imagine Rhett sitting in his chair, legs splayed open. Pants pushed down just enough to free his engorged cock, one of those impossibly large hands pumping himself. The slick sounds had to have been from lube, it was too consistent and wet sounding to be anything else.  
  
Link wasn't sure when it happened, but he was sitting next to the door, his own arousal in hand. His body acting without his brain it seems as his hips fucked up into the dry grip of his palm. He bit his lip as he squeezed out a drop of precome, using it to ease the dryness.  
  
Another soft moan, muttered words he couldn't exactly hear. But his brain supplied him with another image. Rhett's head tilted down as he fucks into his palm, muttering obscenities into his chest, the sweat on his neck and brow catching the light from the window.  
  
Link wanted so badly to see, to watch as Rhett fell apart. A soft sound escaped his throat and he couldn't help the panic rising in his chest. But nothing happened, the slick sounds from the office continued and Link didn't experience the wrath of god.  
  
He could hear when Rhett began to pick up the pace, the slick sounds coming faster, the blond's breath ragged and panting. Link's body had been mimicking him it seemed, his hand working over time to bring him to the brink.  
  
Before his orgasm pushed him over the edge, he cupped his free hand over his weeping head to catch his release.  
  
Link spilled over before Rhett did, the warmth of his seed painting his palm and fingers, dripping onto his boxers despite his best efforts. Then there was a resounding groan from in the office and Link began to panic.  
  
What the fuck had he been thinking? Clearly his brain and body weren't communicating at all. Sure he got his rocks off, but if Rhett caught him like this, they would be  _ ruined _ .  
  
Then an earth shattering word rolled out of the office and into his ears, "Link."  
  
This time his pulse was hammering in his ear so loudly he couldn't hear anything from the office. He was paralyzed, glued to the spot.  
  
"Link?" the alarm in his friend's voice drew his attention from his lap to Rhett's bearded face.  
  
""M sorry bo," Link could feel his lip wobble. Here he was, caught with his pants around his thighs, jizz leaking from his hand onto his boxers.  
  
Rhett looked torn between telling the bespectacled man off, and sweeping him into a crushing hug. "I can't say I'm not upset Link. But maybe you should clean yourself up. Then we can talk about this, okay?" The tall man crouched down to bring his face closer to the dark haired man.  
  
"You don't hate me?" Link could feel the dampness in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"I don't. But," Link felt relieved and then immediately disheartened during the long pause. "But I don't think we should discuss how we feel in my hall when there is a chance you're gonna get spunk on my carpet. C'mon bo. Go clean up and I'll see you in the den, okay?"  
  
Link could feel a tear escape it's lashed prison, making a break away for his jaw. It was interrupted by a warm thumb swiping it up. A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead. "I promise. It's gonna be okay. Unless you get that on my carpet. Then I might have to kill you," Rhett laughed at his own joke.  
  
Link smiled. He wasn't sure what to expect in the den, but he knew that Rhett still cherished him with those two simple actions and the easy joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, only I would throw in a round of dubcon for voyeurism. Jesus. What is going on with my brain?
> 
> Tell me what you think my brain is on in the comments, or complain about my brain on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
